Chickenfeed
Chickenfeed is the ninth episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Martin is finally able to return to the East and see his son for the first time. Plot Tina is being transported somewhere in a truck. At an orphanage, the kids are being told lies and that socialism is the way to go. Lenora and Rose are talking about selling weapons when Ingrid comes into the kitchen. Lenora tells her that Martin is alive, which Ingrid is relieved to hear. Brigitte gives Martin some film to convince the HVA that he is on their side. Then they talk about Max and Lenora. She tells him that after they get Lenora they will disappear. Tina is taken somewhere where she is forced to change her clothes. She has just been transferred out of East Berlin. Martin walks by and notices her. He is going to East Berlin while she is going the opposite way where Schweppenstette is waiting for him. Tina is a free woman. She asks the guard about her daughters but he does not know anything. She is completely lost. She waits for her husband and daughters but they never come. Thomas finally shows up to pick her up. Annett is looking at Tina's file and those of her daughters. She throws it in the drawer and looks at Martin's file. Schweppenstette brings Martin to the committee meeting where they give him a round of applause, but he is unimpressed. Annett arrives as he is giving his report. She then questions him about Brigitte and he sticks to telling her everything, including their sexual liaisons. Schweppenstette and Hartmann are there and he gives them the microfilm. He tells her he wants to see Max. Thomas tells Tina he found out nothing about her family. She asks if Martin is involved with it all, adding that she saw him cross to the other side. Schweppenstette brings Martin home to Ingrid. She is delighted to see him and she tells him that Lenora and Rose are staying there. Lenora and Rose check in to a hotel in East Germany and while they are canoodling in a hallway Gary Banks in spying on them. Frank tells Brigitte that he is handing in his resignation so that they can spend more time together. She is not happy about it. Martin is looking at the photo of Max as Schweppenstette looks on with the latter says that he never gave Max the letter from Martin. Tina is still waiting for her family in spite of them not coming. Thomas' girlfriend tells her what she knows and she finally leaves with them, although she is still upset. Rose is heading on her mission and will meet up with Lenora in a week in Cape Town but first they are attending the launch of the new cruise ship. Martin is at the hotel and follows Fuchs as he is called away for some emergency. Fuchs learns that all of the rooms are wired. Martin goes into the control room to "look over" the man's shoulder as the show begins. Martin sees Lenora and Rose and they tune into what is going on in that room, which arouses Martin's suspicions. He steals the man's camera and leaves when he his not looking. Rose sends a message to Sanjev to be ready when the ship sails. Martin breaks into Fuchs' room while the latter is in the bath with Dietrich, who is spilling information. Martin uses the phone to try calling Thomas' but there is no answer. The man watches Fuchs' room again but does not catch Martin. Martin is at the docks taking photos of what is going on, particularly the movement of weapons to the cruise ship. Winkelmann shows up to talk to Lenora, threatening to go public unless she gives him money by the end of the week. They are unaware that Martin is taking photos of everything. He takes the film out of the camera but before he can get away Gary Banks pulls a gun on him. He wants to know where Rose is and wants to prevent the transfer of the weapons to the ANC. Rose shoots him dead and escapes. Thomas gets Martin's message which is instructing him to take the film and get it to the press. At the orphanage, parents come to choose a couple of kids and stop at the Fischer girls, who are absolutely terrified. Music Gallery The gallery for Chickenfeed can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes